A Secret Love Story
by TheMasterofAwesomeness
Summary: Have you ever broke your crush's heart? Well,that's what has happened to Dawn.  She loved someone but something got in her pretty little head that changed   her mind and find out more in MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER!
1. Intro 1

**Introduction**

**Hello my People! This may be my first fanfiction, but that doesn't mean that it won't be an AWESOME story!For now,heres A Secret Love Story.**

**P.S. I don't own Pokemon**

Everyone knows the optimistic, BOLD, friendly, and dense Pokemon trainer. Ash Ketchum. He travel to many places, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and now Sinnoh. He met up with his old pal, Brock the Pokemon breeder. Then they met a girl who had just got her first pokemon, Piplup.

When both met each other, they knew it was love at first sight. Although, neither had the strength to tell the other. Years had passed, and every time Ash tried to ask Dawn out…he ran out and started to cry because he did not know if he should or not. Dawn thought that Ash hated her so she gave up on him. Her heart sank 30 levels and was really depressed. In till…she met Ash's rival and thought "If Ash doesn't want me, than I'll go for Paul." And so she did.


	2. Chapter 2: Dating

**Dating: The Angle and Devil**

At first, Paul thought Dawn was skinny, sexy, too hyper, and maybe too nice. Dawn thought Paul was hot, smart, clever, and a bad boy. So they went on a date everyday which made Ash very depressed. Each date they went on the less and less they liked each other. Paul now thought Dawn was ugly, a slob, way too nice and hyper, fat, and a pig. Dawn started to think Paul was too mean, ugly, irritating, dishonest, un-loyal, cheap, and just plain HORRIBLE! Paul started to realize that after two dates that he wanted to break up. After their third date, he went on a date with a mean peach-haired girl.

Two weeks later, Paul and Dawn went the most expensive restaurant in the state and he made Dawn pay for the meal. So, right when they ordered the chocolate cake. "Dawn I need to tell you five little words…" Paul said. Dawn was wide-eyed and surprise. "I want to break up." "WHAT!" Dawn screamed. He told her about how was he dating Ursula and he didn't put it nicely. Right then and there Dawn through her slice of cake at Paul and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling the Truth

**I am such an idiot! I didn't write this on my last one. I apologize for my mess up. Now, if there are any mistakes or things you might like to see… just REVIEW! Okay, now on with the story!**

**P.S. I don't own Pokemon but that would be AWESOME!**

**Help From A Friend**

When Dawn first came into the room, Ash could see she was very upset. He went to go see her to see what was had happen. "Dawn, what happened?" Dawn explained what Paul told her where it made this occur. "WHAT! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU?" Dawn was still quiet. "Dawn, come on .Tell me, what is Paul is know like now to you?" "Well, horrible no evil, Retarded, Ugly, Gross, and just plain mean so he should go to hel…" Dawn was interrupted with Ash putting his hand over her mouth. "Okay maybe a little bit over board." Ash said "Yeah, your right."

"Dawn, a man that would do that to you will never come again…. if….." He took a big gulp. "If what, Ash?" Dawn said slowly. "If you put your trust into my hands, hands of a man who truly loves you and who would treat you as a queen in till you need no more. I will die for you; I will protect you till the end of the war. I will do anything to please you, whatever you want I will do for you…." His whole face went to a bright red. There was a long pause. "….I…..I didn't know you felt the same way." Dawn finally said. "It's just that I have loved you for so long, it all started as a small crush but then it super sized! But when you went out with Paul… I didn't think you liked me so I never said anything ….. Wait…..Did you just say you felt the same way!" Ash said. "The same thing happened to me. I went out with Paul 'cause I thought YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME!" "How COULD'T any guy like you?" "Oh stop it Ash, your making me blush…." Dawn said shyly. "But you know it's true."

"Hey, Ash, how would you feel about a breakfast date tomorrow?" "I'd love to, but I do want to think we're excluding him." "So, what should we do because I have no idea." Dawn said. "Wait, Dawn, I do have an idea." "WHAT IS IT!" Dawn all most yelled "If you can be quieter, it's that we have costumes in our bags and make excuses so he won't know anything at all.

You be a green and red haired hippie, and I'll be a diver and to make sure it is me or you snap your finger twice and say….uhhh….I broke my butt! Yeah…" They both for awhile then Dawn said. "But what do we tell him we're doing" "I'll say I'm going to the dentist and you say your going shopping and for underwear if he asks for what." Ash said "Alright….but what if we want to go out again?" Dawn asked "Different costumes and different excuses." "Great idea Ash!" "Thanks." So the each go back to bed and dream about their 'unusual' date.

**I know it was kind of cheesy so don't hurt me **

**but I might just one more thing before**

**this ends, I will need some ideas for **

**excuses and costume.**

**Thanks again and have a **

**Happy New Year**

**2012!**


End file.
